What A Baby
by Rusa Aneh
Summary: Akhir pekan adalah waktu Mark untuk bersantai, namun ia malah dimintai tolong untuk menjaga seorang bayi. Untung ada Haechan yang membantunya. [ Tags ; Markhyuck/MarkChan , Mark x Haechan, Baby!Chenle ]


_(Edited)_

Terimakasih buat kak Hirudinea, salah satu guest dan Rimm yang udah nunjukin kesalahan saya di FF ini. Maaf banget karena kesalahan tersebut jadi bikin bingung dan buyarin imajinasi T_T

Saya awalnya mau bikin Chenle umur dua tahunan tapi jadi berubah pikiran mau tiga tahun aja. Eh ujung-ujungnya jadi masih bayi baru bisa merangkak. Maafin saya suka berubah-ubah pikiran dan gak ngecek ulang jadi asal publish aja.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf dan berterimakasih udah diingetin.

Enjoy~

 **What A Baby?**

.

 _Mark x Haechan Fanfiction_

.

 _featuring_ _Baby!Chenle_

.

.

Jam 6 pagi pintu rumah Mark diketuk dan bel dibunyikan dengan tidak sabaran. Mark mengerang sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Mengusap wajahnya sebelum melihat siapakah gerangan yang bertamu di jam 6 pagi.

"Hai, Mark! Sori mengganggu pagi-pagi."

Seulgi, dan suaminya, berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum manis. Mark menautkan alisnya dan menatap bingung pada Seulgi.

"Uh, begini. Aku dan suamiku akan menghadiri sebuah acara dan kembali sampai larut. Boleh kan aku minta tolong menjaga Chenle selama aku pergi?"

Mark yang daritadi belum membuka suara kini menatap ke arah Chenle. Bayi yang belum genap setahun itu masih terlelap dalam gendongan ibunya.

Ia melihat lagi ke arah Seulgi, kemudian menatap pada suaminya yang berdiri di belakang Seulgi. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum lebar membuat Mark tidak sampai hati untuk menolak.

"Baiklah, noona."

Mark mempersilahkan keduanya masuk. Suami Seulgi menaruh barang-barang Chenle di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Seulgi masuk ke kamarnya untuk menidurkan Chenle.

"Thanks a lot, Mark!"

Setelahnya mereka berdua berpamitan. Mark menunggu di depan teras sampai mobil Seulgi meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya.

Kini Mark menutup dan mengunci kembali pintu rumah. Ia melirik pada jam dinding yang dipasang di ruang tamu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat 32 menit. Laki-laki bersurai bronze itu pun berjalan gontai menuju sofa hendak melanjutkan tidur.

15 menit berlalu dengan tenang. Mark hampir masuk ke alam mimpi saat ia dikejutkan dengan suara tangis. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit dan berlari menuju kamarnya dan mendapati Chenle menggeliat-geliat serta menangis kencang.

Mark menghela nafas lelah kemudian menggendong bayi itu dan menenangkannya. Namun usahanya tidak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Mark mendesah putus asa. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di meja, kemudian membuka kuncinya. Dibukanya aplikasi google lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di search bar.

 _Cara menghentikan bayi yang sedang menangis_

Laki-laki itu sibuk mengeser layar ponsel sambil mengayun-ayunkan badannya untuk menenangkan Chenle.

"Ututututu, sayang-sayang. Jangan nangis ya," ucap Mark mencoba menenangkan Chenle.

Tak lama tangisan Chenle mereda. Mata Chenle mengerjap menatap Mark. Mark membeku dan salah tingkah. Pasalnya ia tidak pernah ditatap selama itu oleh anak kecil.

"Ncus.."

Mark membelalakkan mata tidak mengerti apa yang Chenle katakan.

"NCUUUSSS HUWEEEEEE!"

Kemudian tangisan maha dahsyat kembali terdengar. Mark gelagapan, kemudian ia berlari menuruni tangga dengan Chenle yang masih berada digendongannya. Laki-laki itu mengobrak-abrik tas yang ditinggalkan di ruang tamu kemudian mengambil sebotol susu.

Ia mendesah putus asa kala susu di dalam botol tersebut masih berwujud susu bubuk. Lantas Mark membawa Chenle kembali ke kamar dan menidurkannya di tengah-tengah kasur, lalu ia memagari tubuh Chenle dengan bantal dan guling agar bocah itu tidak jatuh saat ia tinggal.

Mark kembali ke bawah dan mengambil botol susu kemudian membawanya ke dapur. Ia memejamkan mata dan merapal doa untuk keselamatannya selama ia berada di dapur.

.

.

Haechan datang membawa tas plastik belanjaan. Tadi pagi ia baru saja pergi ke pasar dan ia berniat mampir ke rumah kekasihnya untuk membuatkan sarapan.

Ia memencet bel rumah Mark, namun sudah ketiga kalinya ia tidak mendapat respon. Haechan mengerutkan kening khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya itu.

Dengan terburu-buru Haechan menempelkan sidik jarinya dan otomatis kunci pintu rumah Mark terbuka. Ia memang diberi akses atas rumah Mark, namun ia tetap bersikeras untuk memencet bel terlebih dahulu jika pria itu ada di rumah.

Haechan mendapati ruang tamu rumah itu sunyi. Ia melihat sebuah tas berisi perlengkapan bayi yang berantakan keluar dari dalamnya. Laki-laki manis itu mengernyitkan dahi keheranan.

Sebuah jeritan dari dapur mengalihkan Haechan dari pikirannya. "Mark!" pekiknya panik dan asal menjatuhkan tas belanjaannya di ruang tamu. Ia segera berlari untuk melihat Mark di dapur.

Apa yang Haechan lihat saat ini adalah Mark dengan tangan kiri yang dikibas-kibaskan. Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memegang sebuah panci yang berisi air panas (Haechan asumsikan). Dan di atas meja dapur terdapat sebuah botol susu yang baru diisi air seperempat karena sisa air lainnya tumpah di sekitarnya.

Haechan menggelengkan kepala kemudian mengambil serbet dan menghampiri Mark. Dengan hati-hati dibalutnya tangan sang kekasih dengan serbet itu kemudian ia juga mengambil alih panci yang ada di tangan Mark.

Mark menatapnya dengan perasaan lega. Kemudian Haechan menarik tangan Mark untuk lebih dekat dengan wastafel. Ia membuka air kran sehingga aliran air dapat membasahi tangan Mark yang sudah memerah.

"Oh, thanks god! You save my life, babe!"

Haechan tertawa geli mendengarnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Haechan menutup air kran kemudian mengelap tangan Mark yang basah.

"Jadi, apa yang selama ini kau lakukan sampai-sampai menuang air ke dalam botol susu saja tidak bisa?"

Mark menatap wajah kekasih manisnya itu dengan malu, namun kemudian berubah menjadi defensif.

"Lingkar botol susu lebih kecil dari lingkar gelas kopiku, Chan," bela Mark.

Haechan memutar bola matanya kemudian mendengus. "Oh baiklah The Fully Capable Mark Lee," ejek Haechan. Mark menatap kesal pada Haechan, namun kemudian ia teringat akan Chenle yang ada di kamarnya.

Saat ini ia tidak lagi mendengar suara tangis Chenle. Apakah bayi itu sudah mati karena Mark kelamaan tidak memberinya susu? Pikiran tersebut membuat Mark takut setengah mati. Kalau iya, apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada Seulgi noona nanti?

"Chan, apa bayi bisa mati kalau kelamaan tidak diberi susu?" tanya Mark pada Haechan khawatir.

Haechan membiarkan sedetik dua detik terlewat dengan wajah cengo. Kemudian ia tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya. Mark menatapinya aneh sambil menggigit bibirnya was-was. Oh betapa Haechan ingin menggigit Mark saat itu karena kekasihnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Tidak, sayang. Astaga kau ini kenapa lucu sekali, sih? Sudah, kau mandi saja dulu biar aku yang membereskan ini. Setelahnya aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan."

Eskpresi Mark yang semula tegang menjadi lega saat ia melihat Haechan tersenyum padanya. ia memberikan kekasih manisnya itu sebuah kecupan di pipi. "Oke, terima kasih sayang."

Haechan mengangguk kemudian mengusir Mark untuk segera keluar dari area dapur.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, Mark mendapati Chenle yang mengerjap-ngerjap sambil mulutnya sibuk menghisap susu dari botol yang dipegangi Haechan. Haechan tengah menepuk-nepuk pelan bokong Chenle untuk membantu bayi itu terlelap.

Merasakan tatapan Mark, Haechan menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyum padanya. Mark berjalan mendekat, kemudian Haechan berbisik, "Sarapan dulu sana, nanti aku menyusul." Mark pun mengangguk dan menuruti Haechan untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Haechan muncul di meja makan. Ia duduk diseberang Mark dan mengambil piringnya. Mark berinisiatif mengambilkan kekasihnya 3 lembar pancake. Selama 4 tahun berpacaran dengan Mark, akhirnya Haechan terbiasa dengan tidak makan nasi sebagai sarapannya.

Haechan menuangkan madu di atas pancakenya, kemudian menyuapkan sepotong pancake ke mulutnya. Mark yang sudah menyelesaikan tigaperempat sarapannya memandang wajah Haechan. ia menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan penuh damba.

Haechan yang merasakan tatapan tersebut menoleh dan tersenyum. "Apa?" tanyanya. Mark menggeleng kemudian mengulum senyum, "Aku merindukanmu."

Perasaan rindu Mark itu wajar. Pasalnya mereka adalah pasangan sibuk yang hanya bisa meluangkan waktu bersama di akhir pekan. Walaupun terkadang Haechan menginap di rumahnya saat hari kerja, tapi itu sangat jarang terjadi.

"Aku pikir sudah waktunya kita tinggal satu rumah, Haechan?"

Haechan mengangguk mendengar ucapan Mark.

"Well, kalau kau bisa mengurangi kebiasaan burukmu itu, aku mau tinggal denganmu," ujar Haechan sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memilih duduk di pangkuan Mark.

Laki-laki asal kanada itu memeluk pinggang kekasihnya kemudian menyeringai. "Aku tahu sayang kalau kau berbohong."

"Meskipun aku punya kebiasaan berantakan, sama sekali tidak bisa memasak dan payah soal mengurus pekerjaan rumah, tapi kau masih mencintaiku."

Mereka tergelak bersama. Mark mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Haechan. tinggal beberapa senti lagi hingga bibir keduanya bersentuhan, namun sebuah tangisan maha dahsyat yang berasal dari kamar Mark memecah konsentrasi mereka. Bukannya menempelkan bibir, mereka berakhir dengan membenturkan dahi satu sama lain.

Mark mengusap dahinya dan menggerutu. Kepala Haechan itu keras, kalau kalian perlu tahu. Segera saja Haechan berdiri dari pangkuan Mark dan bergegas menuju tempat Chenle berada. Mark menghela nafas merasakan kehampaan yang ditinggalkan Haechan pada pahanya. Kenapa pula disaat ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang kekasih malah diberi cobaan? _Kenapa Tuhan?!_ Erang Mark frustasi di dalam hati.

.

.

Mark dan Chenle saling beradu tatap. Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk di atas karpet. Chenle dengan mainan gigit-gigitannya itu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, kemudian tersenyum lebar kala Mark menautkan alisnya.

Pada akhirnya Mark kalah dalam adu tatap itu. Karena dia terlebih dahulu mengalihkan tatapannya dari bayi bergigi ompong. Bagaimana bisa dia tahan terus-terusan menatap bayi, hah?!

Dilihatnya Haechan yang tengah sibuk dengan telpon rumahnya. Pemuda itu bolak-balik berjalan antara ruang tv, tempat tas Chenle di taruh, dan dapur. Ia tengah menyimak penjelasan Seulgi di telpon tentang bagaimana menyiapkan makan siang Chenle.

Mark terlalu fokus memperhatikan Haechan sampai-sampai ia tidak sempat menghindar kala Chenle melemparkan mainan gigit-gigitan ke wajahnya. Kini air liur bayi itu ada di muka Mark membuat pemuda Kanada itu berjengit jijik.

"Hiiiy!" pekiknya.

Chenle tertawa-tawa dan memekik girang melihat penderitaan Mark. Ia membuat suara-suara melengking yang membuat panas kuping Mark.

 _"Dasar setan berwujud malaikat!"_ umpat Mark dalam hati.

Ia menatap Chenle yang kini merangkak untuk mengambil mainan gigit-gigitannya yang lain. Mark memunculkan senyum jahil di wajah tampannya. Segera saja ia menjauhkan mainan itu dari jangkauan Chenle.

Bayi itu mengernyit kemudian mengoceh dengan suara melengking. Kemudian ia merangkak mendekat. Mark tentu tak membiarkan mainan itu dijangkau oleh Chenle. Pria itu, masih dengan senyum jahil, kembali menjauhkan mainannya.

Chenle merasa bahwa dia dipermainkan oleh Mark. Ia duduk kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Mark dengan jari telunjuknya yang kecil. Wajahnya mengerut marah dan dia mengoceh dengan suara melengking. Jelas kesal dengan tingkah Mark.

Mark gemas sendiri melihatnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chenle dan tangannya menggenggam telunjuk Chenle yang menunjuk-nunjuk padanya. "Ugh, gemasanyaa!" Mark menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri.

Namun Chenle masih kesal dengan Mark sehingga ia meraup wajah pemuda itu dengan satu tangannya. Mark kaget dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Chenle.

"AAARGH!" teriak Mark.

"Diam, Mark! Aku sedang berbicara di telpon!"

Haechan berteriak marah dari dapur. Chenle tertawa lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya. senang akan penderitaan Mark.

Mark menggeram kesal kemudian mengumpat dalam hati, _"Dasar setan!"_

.

.

Haechan menyuapi Chenle makan siangnya. Ia bercengkrama riang dengan Chenle meski Mark tahu bahwa Haechan juga tidak mengerti bahasa bayi.

Haechan tertawa lebar kala Chenle mengoceh atau ketika Chenle membuka mulut dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke mulutnya, meminta Haechan untuk menyuapinya lagi.

Mark mendengus sebal. Kini ia hanya mampu menonton keasyikan mereka berdua dari sofa ruang tv. Mark mendesah kesal karena Haechan mengabaikannya.

Akhirnya Mark berjalan mendekati Haechan. ia memeluk Haechan dari belakang dan mengecup lehernya. "Sayang, aku lapaar~" rengek Mark. Namun ia malah mendapat tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya. "Bikin sendiri, kau kan sudah besar, Mark."

Mark berjengit ngeri kemudian mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi Haechan. kekasihnya itu bisa berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

Setelah Haechan selesai menyuapi Chenle, laki-laki itu kembali lagi ke dapur. Entah apa yang Haechan lakukan selama di dapur, namun Mark tersenyum lebar kala mencium bau masakan.

Kini di ruang keluarga hanya ada dirinya dan Chenle (lagi). Mereka beradu tatap (lagi). Dan Mark tak ingin kalah (lagi). Meski pada akhirnya ia duluan yang membuang muka dan Chenle tertawa-tawa senang melihatnya mengerutkan kening.

Mark bosan menjahili Chenle. Ia lalu mengangkat bayi itu tinggi-tinggi. Suara gelak Chenle terdengar. Mark memutar badannya cepat. Bayi itu tertawa semakin keras. Kini Mark mengayunkan Chenle dengan cepat.

Chenle tertawa-tawa sampai dia tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Mark menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya. Merasa lelah menggendong Chenle, Mark pun merebahkan dirinya di sofa dengan Chenle yang tengkurap di atas dadanya.

"Mark, makan siangmu sudah siap!" teriak Haechan dari dapur.

Dengan masih menggendong Chenle, Mark berjalan menuju dapur. Ia melihat Haechan yang kini tengah menatapinya aneh.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian sudah berteman akrab?"

Haechan terkekeh dan menyerahkan sebuah piring pada Mark. Haechan melepas apronnya kemudian bergabung dengan Mark di meja makan.

Chenle duduk di pangkuan Mark selama Haechan dan Mark menikmati makan siang mereka. Haechan mencuil sosis dan menyodorkannya pada Chenle. Chenle menggigit-gigitnya sebentar kemudian menjauhkan mukanya dari sodoran tangan Haechan. Haechan tertawa melihat reaksi Chenle dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Mark sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya saat Chenle menarik piring kosong Mark beserta sendok garpunya. Mark kurang cepat sehingga ia terlambat menangkap piring itu dan berakhir jatuh ke lantai.

Suara piring yang terjatuh menimbulkan suara cukup keras. Chenle kaget dengan bunyi itu sehingga ia bergetar hendak menangis. Haechan melihatnya dan mencoba menenangkan bayi itu, namun Chenle semakin menangis. Kemudian tangisan maha dahsyat kembali terdengar memekakkan telinga Mark maupun Haechan.

"Tidak apa-apa Chenle, tidak apa-apa." Mark menggendong Chenle pada pundaknya dan mengusap-ngusap punggung bayi itu.

Haechan berlutut di lantai dan mengumpulkan pecahan piring yang berserakan. "Sayang, biar aku saja. Kau gendong Chenle." Haechan bangkit kemudian mengangguk. ia melangkahi pecahan piring agar tidak mengenai kakinya.

"Hati-hati melangkah," peringat Mark.

Setelahnya Haechan mengambil alih Chenle dan membawa bayi itu ke kamar Mark. Mark menunduk dan membereskan pecahan-pecahan piring tersebut. ia menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata sejenak. _Benar-benar suatu hari yang ekstra_ , batinnya.

.

.

Mark menghela nafas putus asa. Dilihatnya Chenle yang merangkak lincah sulit ditangkap. Ia berhenti dan menatap Chenle yang kini duduk dan tengah menatapnya juga.

"Ayo Lele, mandi yuk. Sudah sore nih," bujuk Mark dengan nada putus asa.

"Na na na na!" teriak Chenle sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Mark mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Bagaimana caranya agar Chenle mau menurut padanya?

"Lele? Loh Mark kenapa Chenle masih disitu dengan pakaian lengkap, hah?" dilihatnya Haechan tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut. Mark mengendikkan bahu menyerah.

Haechan berjalan mendekati Chenle kemudian menggendongnya. Dengan mudahnya Haechan menanggalkan pakaian Chenle hingga tersisa popoknya saja.

Mark membulatkan mata dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Ayo Lele mandi duyuu~"

Haechan menatap Mark aneh. "Sayang, tutup mulutmu nanti lalat masuk." Dengan begitu Haechan berjalan melewatinya.

Mark tidak percaya ini, tapi bagaimana bisa Haechan sebegitu mudahnya membuat Chenle menurut?! Mark mengurut pelipisnya dan mendesah lelah.

.

.

Mark dan Haechan tidur dengan saling menempel di sofa ruang tv. Mark berbaring di bawah Haechan dan Haechan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Mark. Mereka sedang menonton sebuah film di channel HBO.

Setelah usaha yang besar mereka kerahkan untuk membuat Chenle tertidur, akhirnya mereka bisa bersantai. Mark menyisir surai halus milik Haechan sehingga Haechan bergumam nyaman di pelukannya.

"Mark bagaimana kalu kita punya bayi?" tanya Haechan tiba-tiba. Matanya masih terpaku pada layar tv.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau kan tidak bisa hamil, sayang."

Haechan mengangkat kepalanya dan menempelkan dagunya pada dada Mark. Mereka berdua beradu tatap.

"Siapa tahu di masa depan kita kepikiran untuk punya anak."

Mark menimang-nimang perkataan Haechan. merasa Mark tak akan merespon, Haechan kembali menempelkan pipinya pada dada Mark dan menatap layar tv.

 _Anak, ya?_

Mark belum memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Untuk saat ini ia masih ingin menikmati waktunya berdua dengan Haechan. apalagi mereka masih memiliki passion untuk mengejar karir.

Terlalu keras memikirkannya membuat Mark mengantuk. Akhirnya ia menyerah pada matanya yang semakin berat dan membiarkannya tertutup.

Haechan menatap kekasihnya dan mendapati pria itu jatuh tertidur. Haechan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mark. Sangat berhati-hati untuk tidak membangunkan laki-laki itu. Ia pergi menuju kamar tamu dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah bantal. Diselipkannya bantal itu hati-hati di bawah kepala Mark.

Haechan menatap Mark lembut. Ia menyingkirkan helai poni dari dahi Mark kemudian mengecupnya.

"Kau pasti lelah sekali ya? selamat tidur," bisik Haechan.

.

.

Haechan membuka pintu rumah Mark dan mendapati Seulgi yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Oh, Haechan? Mark mana?" tanyanya.

Haechan mempersilahkan Seulgi dan suaminya untuk duduk di ruang tamu Mark. "Ah, dia _K.O_ karena seharian mengurus Chenle."

Seulgi tersenyum khawatir. "Apa kami merepotkan kalian?" tanyanya. Haechan menggeleng menenangkan wanita itu.

"Tidak sama sekali, noona. Mark benar-benar senang menghabiskan waktu bersama Chenle." Haechan dalam hati tersenyum geli.

Haechan menyerahkan Chenle pada Seulgi. Bayi laki-laki itu masih setengah tertidur namun ia masih bisa melambaikan tangannya pada Haechan.

"Dadah Lele, sering-sering main lagi ya~"

Haechan tersenyum lebar kemudian membalas lambaian tangan Chenle dan Seulgi. Ia menunggu di depan teras sampai mobil Seulgi keluar dari pekarangan rumah Mark.

.

.

Mark baru selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Ia melihat Haechan sedang membaca majalah dan bersandar pada kepala kasur. Mark tersenyum, ia merangkak naik menuju kasur dan memojokkan Haechan.

Laki-laki manis yang berada di kungkungannya itu tertawa halus. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Mark. Merapatkan jarak antar wajah mereka.

"Seharian ini kekasihku sibuk mengurus seorang bayi sampai lupa kalau ada bayi besar yang harus dia urus."

Haechan tertawa mendengar perkataan Mark. "Maaf, kemarilah." Dengan begitu Mark memajukan wajahnya dan mencium lembut Haechan.

"Kamarmu bau bayi, Mark," ujar Haechan setelah mereka melepaskan pagutan bibir. Mark menyeringai dan Haechan merasa tidak enak. "Well, nantinya juga akan berubah menjadi bau kita," bisik Mark tepat di telinga Haechan.

Saat Mark menggigit kecil telinganya, Haechan tahu, bahwa dia tidak akan beristirahat malam ini.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

APAAN INI ASTAGAAAA?! sejujurnya saya kangen sama markhyuck yang fluffy fluffy gitu. tapi sepertinya belum ada yang mau update fanfiksi markhyuck lagi. jadilah saya membuat asupan sendiri.

Tolong kalo absurd diampuni aja, soalnya saya lagi suka ngebayangin parent!markhyuck.

mucho love,

rusa


End file.
